Axle City Grand Prix/Gallery/3
Pickle and Bump, part 2 S2E12 Finish line again.png S2E12 Bump giving another report.png S2E12 Bump amazed at Blaze's team's determination.png S2E12 Bump interviews Pickle again.png S2E12 Pickle not listening to Bump.png S2E12 Pickle still eating the fruit.png S2E12 Bump completely speechless.png S2E12 Bump "And with that in mind".png Crusher and the remote, part 2 S2E12 Crusher is hungry.png S2E12 Snack machines.png S2E12 Crusher "Come on, remote!".png S2E12 Crusher activates the first snack machine.png S2E12 Crusher eats a huge bunch of nuts.png S2E12 Crusher activates the second snack machine.png S2E12 Machine releases pretzels for Crusher.png S2E12 Crusher eating lots of pretzels.png S2E12 Crusher with a mouth full of food.png S2E12 Crusher activates the third "snack" machine.png S2E12 That's not a snack machine.png S2E12 Washing machine opens.png S2E12 Underpants fly out of the machine.png S2E12 Crusher gets covered in underpants.png S2E12 Crusher shakes the underpants away.png S2E12 Crusher hears Blaze again.png S2E12 Crusher "that sounds like".png S2E12 Blaze comes up from behind.png S2E12 Crusher panics.png S2E12 Crusher stares at the remote again.png S2E12 Crusher gets another idea.png S2E12 Crusher approaches a fountain.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the fountain.png S2E12 Fountain starts spraying uncontrollably.png S2E12 Crusher passes by the uncontrollable fountain.png S2E12 Crusher activates another fountain.png S2E12 Second fountain starts spraying.png S2E12 Crusher activates yet another fountain.png S2E12 Third fountain starts spraying.png S2E12 Crusher activates yet one more fountain.png S2E12 Crusher "Blaze can't drive on a flooded racetrack!".png S2E12 Fountain continuing to spray out of control.png The flooded racetrack S2E12 Blaze coming round the corner.png S2E12 Blaze sees something horrible.png S2E12 AJ and Gabby notice a wave.png S2E12 AJ slams on the brakes.png S2E12 Blaze stopping in a panic.png S2E12 Blaze halting before the wave.png S2E12 Blaze quickly turns around.png S2E12 Blaze trying to escape the wave.png S2E12 Blaze jumps on a hot dog stand.png S2E12 Gabby realizing Crusher's cheat.png S2E12 Blaze, AJ and Gabby observe the flooded racetrack.png S2E12 AJ "We can't drive through that!".png|Whoa! We can't drive through that. S2E12 Blaze "We just need to engineer something".png S2E12 AJ knows what to use.png S2E12 We'll use a speedboat.png S2E12 Diagram of speedboat's propeller.png S2E12 Diagram of speedboat moving.png S2E12 Blaze ready for a speedboat transformation.png S2E12 Transformation interface.png S2E12 First part needed.png S2E12 Hull materializes.png S2E12 Second part needed.png S2E12 Motor materializes.png S2E12 Last part needed.png S2E12 Propeller materializes.png S2E12 Speedboat transformation complete.png S2E12 Blaze transforms.png S2E12 Gabby and AJ board Speedboat Blaze.png S2E12 AJ "Get ready to go, team".png S2E12 AJ increasing propeller's rotational speed.png S2E12 Back of Speedboat Blaze.png S2E12 Blaze's propeller's rotational speed increases to 50.png S2E12 Blaze starts sailing down the water.png S2E12 Blaze approaches a ramp in the water.png S2E12 Speedboat Blaze flips through the air.png S2E12 Speedboat Blaze finishes his jump.png S2E12 AJ sees something up ahead.png S2E12 Blaze approaching something.png S2E12 One of the fountains.png S2E12 Gabby "I can do it".png S2E12 Gabby gets out her water skis.png S2E12 Gabby jumps out of Blaze.png|Yeah! S2E12 Gabby lands on the water.png S2E12 Blaze speeding and Gabby skiing.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E12 Gabby water skis past a traffic cone.png|Go Gabby! S2E12 Blaze reaches the first fountain.png|"Okay, fountain." S2E12 Gabby turns off the first fountain.png|"Time to turn you off!" S2E12 Water starts to go down.png|"She shut off the fountain!" "Alright!" S2E12 Help me look for fountains.png|Now c'mon. Let's turn off the rest of these fountains. S2E12 Look for a fountain.png|Whenever you see a fountain, say "Fountain!" S2E12 Gabby skiing across the water.png S2E12 Fountain up ahead.png S2E12 Gabby jumps for the second fountain.png S2E12 Gabby turning the fountain valve.png S2E12 Gabby after shutting the fountain off.png S2E12 AJ "Nice going, Gabby".png S2E12 Keep looking.png S2E12 Gabby skis down another street.png S2E12 There's another fountain.png S2E12 Gabby jumps at the third fountain.png S2E12 Gabby closes the valve.png S2E12 Gabby successful again.png S2E12 One more to go.png S2E12 Find the last fountain.png S2E12 Gabby resumes skiing.png S2E12 Gabby skis more.png S2E12 Gabby skis for a while longer.png S2E12 Last fountain ahead.png S2E12 Gabby jumps to the last fountain.png S2E12 Gabby turns off the last fountain.png S2E12 Speedboat Blaze cheering.png S2E12 AJ and Gabby high five.png S2E12 Blaze "And look".png S2E12 Water goes down a sewage pipe.png S2E12 Blaze turning back to normal.png S2E12 Blaze "We've got a race to win".png S2E12 Blaze revs up in a puddle.png Magnet trap S2E12 Blaze turns down another bend.png S2E12 Blaze passes the racers.png S2E12 Blaze and racer come round the bend.png S2E12 Gabby sees Crusher.png S2E12 Crusher nearing the finish.png S2E12 Finish line up ahead.png S2E12 Blaze "We're gonna catch him".png S2E12 Crusher hears Blaze coming once again.png S2E12 Crusher sees Blaze catching up yet again.png S2E12 Blaze coming up behind Crusher.png S2E12 Crusher thinks of one last big cheat.png S2E12 Crusher about to use Gabby's remote for the last time.png S2E12 Giant magnet spotted.png S2E12 Crusher uses the remote on the magnet.png S2E12 Magnet activated.png S2E12 Side view of Blaze racing.png S2E12 Blaze caught in the magnet.png S2E12 Blaze "Something's pulling me backwards".png S2E12 Gabby gasps at the magnet.png S2E12 Blaze stuck in the magnetic field.png|"That magnet is really strong!" S2E12 Blaze needs to go faster.png|"To drive away from it, Blaze needs to speed up and spin his tires really fast." S2E12 AJ agrees with Gabby's plan.png|"Yeah!" S2E12 His tires have to have a rotational speed of 100.png|"We need the rotational speed to be 100." S2E12 We need Blazing Speed.png S2E12 Blazing Speed engine pops out.png S2E12 Give my tires Blazing Speed.png S2E12 Let's Blaze.png S2E12 Blazing Speed activates.png S2E12 Rotational speed starts at 60.png S2E12 Rotational speed reaches 100.png S2E12 Blaze about to escape the magnet.png S2E12 Blaze breaks free of the magnet.png S2E12 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png S2E12 Crusher celebrating.png S2E12 Blaze catching up to Crusher fast.png S2E12 Crusher doesn't see Blaze pull alongside.png S2E12 Gabby takes her remote back.png|"I'll take that!" S2E12 Crusher loses his balance.png S2E12 Crusher falls to the ground.png S2E12 Gabby happy to have her remote back.png|Whoo-Hoo! Blaze wins S2E12 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S2E12 Blaze won the race.png S2E12 Crowd cheering for Blaze's win.png S2E12 Crowd view of Blaze.png S2E12 Joe and Gus root for Blaze.png S2E12 Crowd cheering more.png S2E12 Blaze gets onstage.png S2E12 Blaze, AJ and Gabby celebrate their win.png S2E12 Blaze "Way to go, team".png S2E12 Gabby "Let's celebrate".png|"Now c'mon! Let's celebrate!" S2E12 Gabby using her remote again.png S2E12 Remote activating finish line lights.png S2E12 Lights come on.png S2E12 Gabby uses her remote on something else.png S2E12 Remote activating confetti cannon.png S2E12 Confetti blasts out of cannon.png S2E12 Remote activating other confetti cannon.png S2E12 Confetti blasts out of other cannon.png S2E12 Celebration at the finish line.png S2E12 Blaze "High tire, teammates".png S2E12 Blaze high tires AJ.png S2E12 Blaze high tires Gabby.png S2E12 Crusher limping to the finish.png S2E12 Bump interviews Crusher post-race.png S2E12 Crusher sobs into the microphone.png S2E12 Bump understands.png S2E12 Bump interviews Pickle post-race.png S2E12 Pickle still eating fruit.png S2E12 Bump "I couldn't have said it better myself".png S2E12 Blaze, AJ and Gabby waving to the crowd.png S2E12 Final shot.png To return to the Axle City Grand Prix episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries